Icy land Icy heart
by kijuhygtfrrttrf
Summary: I know there's something in the icy bushes. I know there is. I see speckles of silver gleaming in the night. It's watching me and I have no one to save me...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first hunger games story so it might not be the best Hunger Games story in the world... *Rolls eyes***

**I've been wanting to do this for a long time now so... enjoy!**

* * *

I glared at the huge screen in front of my scared, twinkled eyes. The other girls around me aren't scared. They are 15 just like me, they are the same district as me but they are taller than me. Then... are they not scared because they're tall or something else? Or maybe I'm just too short to see their eyes! I angrily slid my fingers through the end of my coral blue dress. Moving it back and forth in between my middle and pointer finger.

The wind thrashed through the clearing. It played with my light brown headband and brown hair as it swept like a broom right past me. I held my headband so it wouldn't follow the wind's pace.

I could hear the high-heels on the wooden stage clearly as a lady stepped forward. I slowly looked up although all I could see was the girl in front of me's back. I grumbled and moved my head to the side where I saw a faint creak of the stage. I sighed _That's the best view I'm gonna' get._

The lady had blue hair that shined in the noon. You could almost wish you saw wrinkles on her face from the amount of make-up she had on. She had a short, skimpy hot pink dress on with the highest purple high-heels I've ever seen in my life! I myself would never wear them. I'm not a fan of pink myself, or high-heels for that matter but something inside me kind of... liked the outfit.

The lady hit the microphone with two fingers which made the microphone scream. I covered my ears for that brief moment. When the sound finally evaporated the lady spoke in the mic. "It is that time of year again! It is time to announce the-"

"Psst!" A whisper from behind me crackled in my ear.

I turned to see my best friend, Danielle. Her light brown locks glistened in the sunlight and curved at the ends. Her deep, dark brown eyes shown of worry. "What if you get picked?" She asked worriedly.

"Then" I looked back up at the stage "I'll win"

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

I paused. Moments later I curved my back into a slouch. The video had started but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "I'm not" I simply say. "I might die or might survive."

That sentence somehow made Danielle burn up in anger like meat on a stove. "You're never sure are you?" She hissed "You are never sure of anything! How can you be sure that we're friends?!" She marched away with a small pout.

I stared at her with shock purely showing in my hazel eyes. I wanted to run after her. Apologize for whatever got her angry but instead I shrugged. _I'll apologize at school tomorrow _I decided.

I looked back at the stage. The lady was about to read the female tribute's name! _How much have I missed?! _

"The female tribute for the 26 national Hunger Games is Ivy Pennings!"

I look relieved. _I so feel bad for that sucka! _I smiled but as all the other girls started staring at me it sunk in. _Oh! It's me... What?! Me?! _I stare at the huge screen. My face shows on it. I smile for my advantage to not look weak and undefended because of my short size. I take the first step and fall to the ground. _Nice going you weak little girl! Now they think you're weak?! _That one though scurried into my mind before I closed my eyes and saw nothing but darkness and more darkness.

* * *

When I open my eyes I am in a small room, on a couch. My mother is putting her skinny fingers down my hair. She smiles weakly, with few tears coming down her face. "How are you?" She asks. I can tell she is trying not to burst out in tears as a waterfall would with water.

I slowly sit up and she moves her hand from my head and into my right hand. "Good... What happened while I was... you know... out?"

The weakened smile disappears from her face "The boy tribute is... is"

"Who?" I interrupted then closed my mouth tightly.

"Is... Bruno... Bruno Warns. 17 year old."

I tilt my head to the side "What's so bad about that?"

Mother lost her strong side. She burst out in tears. "It's what he is! He's a blood-thirsty demon sent out to kill in the Hunger Games!"

I forced my mouth shut once again. Two officers in white suits come into the door and march over to mother. They grab both her arms and haul her up.

"Goodbye honey" She whispers.

"Mom! Mom!" I get off the couch quickly, dizzying myself for a brief moment "MOM! Mom!" My voice shatters as I chase after her. The two officers slam the door in my face. I fall to the ground only this time, I stay awake. With my back against the door I start to cry. I don't want to die! I know I'm going to! I just know it!

Minutes later the door creaks open and hits my back. "Ow!" I yelp as I stood up quickly. The one at the door was none other than my best friend Danielle.

"Sorry" She sheepishly apologizes.

This apology makes me giggle. I wipe the tears from my face with the back of my hand. "I can't believe I got chosen!"

"Are you happy about that or sad?" Danielle jokes.

I laugh "I don't know. Maybe both!"

We burst out in laughter although it wasn't funny at all. I guess it was just to pass the time and keep us from crying. Danielle was the first to stop laughing. Her face was now serious. "Win darn it! Win!"

I look taken aback. Before I could say anything she continued in a soothing but serious yet calm voice

"Just win the Games Ivy! Win them! Just win them for district-"

The officers opened the door and marched over to Danielle as they had did to Mother. This time a didn't scream. I knew what was coming to me. I knew what was going to happen. I knew I was going to die.

* * *

At 2 pm the officers grab me out of the room. They squeeze my arms so hard that it hurts. I wince at the pain throbbing in my arms. _Stop acting weak! You've already done that enough today! _

They lead me to a train. A large crowd gathered around the silver train. They cheer and clap their hands in a repetitive motion. I wanted to roll my eyes at them but forced myself to keep my eyes in front of me. The officers let go of my arms. Making me feel relieved and my arms tingling. The stand in front of the train door. It opens in one quick motion. So fast it makes my eyes water and blink. I force myself not to shake as I lift my first foot onto the train stairs. I know three other district are already on before me as the door closes and I'm left in the same room as the lady, a thin, tall man and none other than Bruno himself.

"Welcome fellow District 9 tribute" Bruno whispers "Better be careful in the arena"

* * *

**Ta da! First chappie done! It's not that good I know but review please review! I would love to hear what you think and it would really make my day. I *Sigh* Don't get much reviews these days.**

**The rest of the chappies will be longer I promise you! I just didn't want to rush it!**

**Kisses- Fluffykittens11**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is mah second chapter!**

**Silent's Screams: Why thank you!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Bruno stared and me. His brown eyes glimmering mischievously. He had a smug smile on his face. I absolutely hated smug-ish people! I wanted to walk up to them all and slap them right in the face! Luckily, this time I forced myself not to hit him.

"Come on you two" The lady slowly pranced in her high-heels to us both. "It's not fighting time... yet" She smiled.

The train started moving already. The unneeded wheels spun so it looked like they were going backwards only they were going forward. I could barely see the window on the other side of the train cart. All I could see was blobs of green and the blue sky. With the fast passing by cloud here and then. We were going so fast! I thought I was going to be sick! Luckily I couldn't feel the motion of the train going forward.

Bruno stared at me for a few more heart-beats. He let in a deep breath and walked into a door which I guessed led to his room. This event made me smile for some reason.

"How old are you nine?" I looked up to a skinny, tall women. Her blonde hair in a ponytail with a delicate blue headband. She had ripped jeans and a green T-shirt on. I guessed she was my mentor.

"Um.. er.. thirteen?" I stammered.

My mentor let out a faint mocking laugh. "Shy aren't you? Luckily you aren't on cameras now. With that type of soft voice with your height you won't have much chance"

"And why won't I?" I flashed at her.

My mentor giggled "That's what I want! Small and spunky!"

When no smile appeared on my face she continued

"I'm Clover Foster. You are?" She held out her hand

"Ivy..." I hesitantly held her hand and she shook it twice in a small motion. We released out hands.

"What's your last name sweetie?"

"Pennings?"

Clover said nothing more. She led me to a door. It opened on itself quickly. She held my arm and I winced as that was the same spot one of the two officers held. She led me to another door and it opened as the other one had.

"Room" Clover gestured her hand into my room.

I almost gasped at the luminous room. The walls were metal and gray but there was a large bed. The blanket was a silky color of jade. Like a thousand pillows where stacked at the top. All red or blue. The bed rest was jade as the covers. The two nightstands at the side where white with a small door at the bottom. A white lamp with multicolored cover for the light bulb on each nightstand. A large flat screen was put up on the wall and the remote was found on the left nightstand. No windows were in the room but a little whole was formed in the wall with a couch squeezed in between. A blue, see through curtain hung in front of the couch. The floor was matted with some sort of heat thing which made them warm and I saw another remote on the left nightstand which was most probably to control the floor. A white dresser sat at the end of the room. I gazed at the room in shock.

"Looks like you like it" Clover observed. She smiled softly before continuing "You have some clothes in your size in that dresser over there and you can rest if you like" Without waiting for me to respond Clover left the room. Leaving me alone.

I instantly ran to the left nightstand and turned on the flat screen. I smirked when it turned on. I took of my shoes and socks and turned on the floor heating. What I didn't notice was the book on my right nightstand.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. My gaze was blurred for a while until my eyes got used to the light and scene. _How long is this train ride going to be? _I knew we only had today then early tomorrow we would be getting off but I needed to ask myself that question. I sat up in my bed slowly. Once I got up I noticed I was in pajamas. _What happened last night? _Suddenly the memories hit me.

I was watching the flat screen. A Hunger Games special was on. I'd rather not have watched it but it was either that or Dora the Explora. I think I chose the right show. I remembered yawning then mumbling to myself to change into my pajamas. I rummaged through my dresser and found a purple nightgown. I never liked dresses but the only pajamas in there were pajamas. I remember hearing the flat screen as my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

Anyways I stood up and stretched my arms out. I yawned as I drowsily walked over to my dresser. I moved the clothes around like crazy trying to find some decent clothes I could wear. It was all fancy clothes. I have one word for fancy things: Stupid.

It took, what felt like hours to find something although it was probably like a minute. I decided to put on some jeans with a tank top and a ripped up sweater on top. I exited my bedroom into the hallway. I made my way to the other door and opened the door to couches and a table. the table was filled with all sorts of food. My mouth almost watered at the sight of that much food. Bruno wasn't awake yet but the lady and Clover were. The two were chatting as all ladies did. Clover's voice seemed more rough than the lady's. Once they saw me they spoke in hushed voices for a moment then stopped talking entirely.

"Good morning Ivy" Clover greeted me "Amber and I were just talking about the grand opening and what you're going to wear"

I took a step forward "That's for my stylist to decide not you two"

Clover and Amber stared at me for a few heartbeats. Both looked speechless. Luckily for them Bruno entered the room.

"Good morning Bruno!" Amber greeted thankfully and cheerfully.

Bruno casted a brief nod to Amber before sitting down and grabbing some food. I hesitated to sit beside him. I didn't want to get him on my bad side and get hunted down in the Games! But I sat beside him anyways and decided not to talk what-so-ever.

I took a piece of French toast and two eggs. I also took a small pancake with syrup and a tangerine.

"Someone's hungry" Clover observed.

I rolled my eyes at her then sat back in my chair to eat. I stuffed my face with the delicious food. It was the best darn thing I've ever eaten! I knew I would never be like this again. Even when I'm in heaven because of the Games.

Once I finished eating my breakfast the train came to a large stop. I fell to my side and onto Bruno's arm. I quickly lifted my head. _Look what you've done you idiot! Now he's going to target you in the Games for sure! _

Instead of Bruno getting mad and whispering something scary and fierce to her but all he did was smile. He didn't see angry at all. He seemed sort of... happy. I quickly moved my head off of his arm and his he got up and walked to his room.

I wondered what had happened to him and why he was happy. I thought he wanted to kill, kill, kill... but maybe he didn't. Maybe he has a soft side or maybe this is just his devious plan so I will be masked in his plan and he'll kill me like a cat kills a piece of prey. Only this time I will bleed out.

* * *

**Ta da! WOOP! :)**

**Done chappie 2!**

**Ugh! I try so hard to make the chappies longer but I can't! I guess I'll try again the next chappie!**

**Kisses- Fluffykittens11**


End file.
